


Red roses are nice (but so are you)

by koreabooeauty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, an even better bf, baekhun is a good friend, channie cries, only a lil, prom posal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Chanyeol wanted a dozen red roses, was that to much to ask? Now his proposal was ruined, and no he was not being dramatic.OrBaekhyun likes red roses but he likes chanyeol being in his arms more





	

This wasn't what chanyeol had planned, but it would do the job he hoped. 

He had wanted a dozen red roses, and his guitar to play the song he wrote but now he had two dozen pink and white roses.

This was fine, yeah totally fine, baekhyun wouldn't be dramatic because the flowers were different. 

Right? 

Oh who's he trying to kid, baekhyun would be dramatic if he hadn't worn the blue shirt he had picked for him.  
He was utterly screwed, sentenced to his very own hell. Baekyun would never let this go. 

"Yeol? Are you here?" 

Fuck, how was he supposed to fix this now? It had been baekhyun's dream to be asked out to prom by red roses and be serenaded. 

Whilst chanyeol should be able to do that, he fucked up so bad and now baekhyun was gonna see him sitting in the corner. 

"Chanyeol? Why are you in the corner? Why are there flowers on the floor?" 

Questions came one after another and suddenly chanyeol just couldn't anymore. 

Letting out a sob, he let the tears that had flooded his eyes fall. 

He had wanted this to be perfect, baekhyun deserved perfection. Why would he want to go with him? 

A fuck up, someone who couldn't even order flowers right. 

"Yeollie? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

With each question that the gentle voice asked, made him sob harder. 

God, what a mess he was. Here he was crying in front of his crush and his best friend since he was eleven! 

This couldn't possibly be fixed, how could he come up with an excuse for this? 'Oh well you see, I opened the box and poked myself with a thorn?'

Yeah, that was a good one. Not. He couldn't bare to mess up his relationship with baekhyun. It had taken all of his other friends to talk him into confessing. 

But nope he managed to fuck up a month full of planning. 

"P-prom, y-y-ou go" Was what baekhyun had managed to catch from his best friends sobs. Looking around and seeing chanyeol's guitar on the floor with some ripped out notebook paper next to it mad him remember what he had said at lunch two months ago. 

"Yeah! When I get invited to prom, I want it be extravagant! Red roses, a guitar playing, and all of that!

His friends had laughed back then, but he remembers seeing chanyeol's face. He looked like he was mentally writing it down. 

Now realizing that what he had said managed to send his best friend into a crying fit. Walking over to the pink and white roses that were half on the floor and in a box that was tipped on it's side. 

Spilling out the roses, taking a pink one and a white one he walked over to his tall best friend who was still scrunched up in the corner. 

Crouching down he tapped chanyeol on the shoulder, making him look him in the eyes. Big watery brown eyes looked into his blue ones (he was wearing contacts for the upcoming play). 

"Chanyeol, my best friend, would you go to prom with me?" 

If possible his best friends eyes got even wider and even more teary. Seeing chanyeol nod his head so much that he was worried he'd get whiplashed. 

Laughing at the male, he wrapped his arms around chanyeol's head. 

Effectively pulling his head closer, allowing him to hear his own heartbeat. 

Yeah, red roses were nice but having chanyeol in his arms was even nicer. 

("I love you, dork. Even if they weren't red roses." Yeah baekhyun wouldn't let him live down what got them together, but chanyeol was alright with that.)


End file.
